Finn
Finn is the kwami of Fear who is connected to the Shark Miraculous. With Finn's power, when he inhabits the Shark Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a shark-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Finn is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. He resembles a shark, with sharp fins on his elbows, back and head, with one large fin emerging from the top of his head and two at the back of his head. He also has a long tail with a notch on it. His skin is yellow with a slightly lighter yellow belly and his eyes are dark blue with red outline on black sclera. He has razor sharp teeth. Personality As the kwami of fear, Finn enjoys instilling fear in others, however his motivations are more fueled by mischief rather than malice. As such, Halloween is his favorite holiday. He is mischievous, fun-loving and a bit remorseless when it comes to his pranks and antics. Even if he apologizes, he insists that it was all in good fun if no one really got hurt. He believes that a little fear is healthy for anyone and conquering ones fears will make them stronger. Like other kwamis, Finn is a force of good and desires to use his powers to help humanity. Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Finn has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Shark Miraculous, Finn can transform the wearer into the a shark-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Finn is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Finn is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Finn can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Finn possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Finn is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Finn is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Finn consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Finn is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Finn:' When fed the green potion, Finn becomes "Aqua Finn", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Finn gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Finn is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Finn's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Phobia:' Finn's special power allows him and his owner to cause a specific target to see visions of the thing they fear the most. The visions are only visible to the target and will be whatever that specific individual is most afraid of. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Finn has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Finn begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Shark Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Finn must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Finn is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Finn's name comes from the appendages on fish. *Finn's yellow coloration is a reference to the Sinestro Corps, also known as the Yellow Lantern Corps, whose powers are derived from fear. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z